Glacialis Incendium
by the hogwarts two
Summary: AU. Ginny - a poor peasant girl who hopes to one day fall in love...for real. Draco - the son of the rich village bailiff who is waiting for a challenge in his life. When they meet and try to put aside their differences, they each get more than they barga
1. Default Chapter

Hi…not much to say…this is our first HP fic, and in our first shared account as well, so we will accept flames with grace (we hope) and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism with gratitude. So to proceed…  
  
   
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. This story is not for profit or commercial use. The plot is ours, though, as is the name. Also, we don't own the Nelly Furtado song, Well Well.  
  
   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Glacialis Incendium  
  
by The Hogwarts Two  
  
   
  
Prologue: Well, Well  
  
   
  
          "The town officials are coming around today for house inspections," announced Mrs. Weasley as she slammed down a copy of The Canterbury Times on the kitchen table.  
  
          "Again?!" screeched the Weasley twins in perfect unison.  
  
          "Those fat twats came just last week," muttered Fred resentfully. "What are they really looking for anyways?"  
  
          The youngest Weasley, busy stacking up the breakfast dishes, dropped them loudly on the floor with a clatter. Oh no! she thought wildly. That means Edward is coming today, and my hair is all messed up!  
  
          "Inspector Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard…" trilled George, nudging his brother and chortling knowingly. Fred fluttered his eyelashes and giggled.  
  
          "Ginny!" berated Percy as he strode pompously in through the small doorway leading from the stairway to the kitchen. "Please try not to scatter the silverware on the kitchen tiles. We already have enough stains from Fred and George's experiments - " here he cast a black look at the sniggering twins – "without stepping on bits of bread and porridge - "  
  
          "We already have enough stains from those horrid twins," mimicked Ron as he stalked in.  
  
          Mrs. Weasley gaped at his dishevelled appearance – his usually neat and tucked in shirt now torn and muddy and his hair now caked in dried and slightly green milk.  
  
          Charlie came running in, casting an amused look at his younger brother.  
  
          "Tried to milk the cow again, have you, Ron?"  
  
          Ron retreated to a corner of the room, gnawing on a piece of hard bread and glowering darkly at the cow happily munching grass outside the window. "Stupid animal…"  
  
          A small disturbance in the hectic situation presented itself in the form of the fatigued Mr. Weasley's head falling in his own porridge bowl.  
  
          "Argh!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, whipping around for help. Finding none apparent she poked her husband fretfully. "Arthur, dear…Arthur…"  
  
          "Oh, my God!" screamed Arthur suddenly, popping his head out of the porridge and sending mushy bits flying across the room. "Percy! Percy! Noooooooooooo! Please …come baaaack…" and fell back into his porridge, sobbing fitfully.  
  
          "Good morning to you too, Dad," greeted Bill cheerfully as he sauntered in for breakfast, a crucifix earring dangling from his ear.  
  
          Mrs. Weasley gawked. "Bill, dear! What did you do…?"  
  
          "It's an expression of noninterventionism."  
  
          "What?"  
  
          "No, never mind, I don't know what it means myself."  
  
          Ah, breakfast at the Burrow.  
  
   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
   
  
          The Malfoy Manor was gigantic, looming formidably above the tiny village below. Two large and black gates protected the mansion from unwelcome guests, complete with spiked fences and tall shadowy trees. The manor's three levels, each having twenty rooms, presented a never-ending maze to the unsuspecting visitor.  But for Draco Malfoy, it was home.  
  
          "Morning, Master Draco," squeaked a small serving-maid who curtsied, wobbling, into the bedroom, and deposited her large tray of morning bath towels onto the expansive double bed.  
  
          He nodded curtly to her and strode to the windows to throw open the heavy drapes, letting the morning sunshine flood the dark room with its light. The girl quickly retreated out of the room, leaving Draco alone to ponder his schedule for the day.  
  
          Fortunately, his math tutor was away because of 'certain discomforts of the stomach', so he was free from fractions and those horrible things called 'demicals', or something, at least for the day. And breakfast in the Great Hall was delayed until nine, because his father had fired the head cook for dropping his hat in the former's presence; not to mention that the rest of kitchen staff had trouble boiling water. Well, that left him his morning bath to be taken before breakfast!  
  
"My, my, how eventful," he mused under his breath sarcastically, already tired of the day. "If something different doesn't happen today then I'm going to go conkers."  
  
Cold grey eyes stared back at him in the mirror, looking bored and devoid of any other emotion. Pale blond hair, almost white in the sun, fell over his eyes in a curtain of silk and he blew it back upwards in exasperation. "Try using a wet comb, dear," advised the cheerful mirror.  
  
Boooooooriiiiiiing…as usual, he thought.  
  
   
  
Well, well, what do I say  
  
Looks like what goes around comes around  
  
   
  
I say what I mean but I don't mean what I say  
  
Well, well, it's fine out today  
  
I say what I mean but I don't mean what I say     
  
Well, well, it's fine out  
  
   
  
Well, well, what do I say  
  
I've never seen a bad day look quite this way  
  
And well, well, what do I do   
  
   
  
Then you get to the part where your heart just wants to die  
  
1 Then you get to the part where your heart screams it just sighs  
  
Then you get to the part where your heart knows it's a crime  
  
So it flies like a bird, it's heard, it's heard, it's heard the word  
  
   
  
   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
   
  
          Ginny pottered (A/N: No pun intended…don't ask if you didn't get that) around the kitchen nervously, ducking behind the counter whenever someone walked by their front door. George, Fred, and Ron were outside helping their father with the chores, and Mrs. Weasley was upstairs doing the laundry. That left Bill and Charlie to tidy up the house for the inspectors, while Ginny nervously plucked at her shirt and hair.  
  
          A clatter of hooves outside announced the arrival of the inspectors, sending Ginny into a tizzy. She flew behind the counter and ducked down, peering around the corner of it. Bill took off his earring and Charlie opened the door with a forced smile.  
  
"Good morning…er…gentlemen."  
  
They nodded to him and strode in the house, looking around. Ginny's heart started beating faster when they came close to her, and she could see Edward's face. She sighed and swooned, coming dangerously close to falling into the kitchen loo.  
  
          Mr. Weasley came into the room, arguing loudly with Ron. "No, I want you to learn how to milk the cow. Come on, you at least have to know how to do that! What are you going to feed your wife when you get older?! You know I like my grandchildren nicely plump-"  
  
          "Dad! You know the cow hates me! Which is fine with me because I hate her too! Stupid blundering useless animal! Well, not useless, but I'd like to see her produce one pail of milk by the end of her sorry cow life! What with those-" Ron stopped abruptly as he noticed the inspectors in the room, who had all stopped to look at him. He turned red and mumbled something unintelligible. Mr. Weasley composed himself briefly, and bowed. "I'm very sorry. We weren't expecting you this early-"  
  
          "We want to know if you have a young girl, around the ages of 13 to 20 here," Edward cut in quickly. "The Malfoys need a new serving maid in the manor." Mrs. Weasley, who was just coming down the stairs, gasped as she heard the last part.  
  
          Ginny blanched. I'm 14.  
  
   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
   
  
          "Erm, we don't have a daughter," Mrs. Weasley interrupted. "As you can see, we only have seven boys and they do not in any way resemble girls-"  
  
          "Or maybe some of them do," whispered Fred to George, looking pointedly at Percy with distaste.  
  
          "Seven boys?" queried a porky-looking official. "I can only see six."  
  
          Ginny quaked nervously behind the counter. The Malfoy Manor! Terrible tales are told of that awful place…so hideously black and shadowy. And of young Master Malfoy – the servant girls who are fired come back to tell of strange happenings in his bedroom, like small explosions and scorch marks…almost like magic! But of course, nobody dares accuse the bailiff's son of witchcraft when his father is a great witch-burning activist himself.   
  
Getting more and more distracted, Ginny shuffled closer and closer to the edge of the counter in her hurry to sneak back to her room, not noticing the small stack of wet and dirty washcloths which lay in her path.  
  
"Augh!"  
  
The inspectors jumped backwards at the small hunched figure that rolled out from under the counter, coughing madly. Standing slowly up with terror in her eyes, Ginny Weasley raised her head hesitantly to look up at the men.  
  
           
  
   
  
   
  
*~End of Prologue~*  
  
   
  
The Hogwarts Two: Hey, what do you think of that? We have the whole story planned out, and we hope to have the first chapter posted soon. So, please review and tell us what you think! 


	2. Chapter 1

The Hogwarts two: Okay...first we have to explain some things. This fic is set in the post-medieval times and the Malfoys are no stranger to magic. The Weasleys are all Muggles and know nothing about magic; except that those who perform it are sentenced to death at the stake...so of course they're terrified of anything that could be remotely magical, along with the rest of the villages around the place. For any readers who don't understand why Lucius Malfoy supports witch burning, they will later.  
  
  
Glacialis Incendium  
  
Chapter 1: First Contact  
  
  
By The Hogwarts Two  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
She walked slowly into the kitchen, wishing that she were somewhere else. A jail cell, George and Fred's room even...anywhere but here. She hated this dismal place...it was beautifully fashioned and ten times larger than her own house, but it had an air of unhappiness around it. Nobody laughed, giggled, or even cracked a smile. Not like in The Burrow...  
  
Looking around, she walked out of the kitchen and peeked out into the main hallway. This was where she was going to live? Taking out a key the butler had given her, Ginny stared at it for a loss of nothing else to do, the ornate patterns blurring together as lonely tears flooded her eyes.  
  
She shook her head to rid her mind of the forlorn feelings and silently set her bag down on the immaculately clean floor. Ginny sank into the nearest chair without another thought to ponder her position and why nobody was inside the gigantic kitchen at this breakfast hour.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Bolting up and away from the chair, Ginny scrambled for balance as the lumpy object that had pushed her off jumped up and dusted itself, a shower of pastry crumbs falling onto the floor. Mortified, she lowered her head, ready for the inevitable stream of complaints and insults, which would probably lead to her getting fired already for her incompetence.  
  
Suddenly, unexpectedly, the boy (for it was obviously a boy by the way he had shouted) chuckled. Then he laughed. And by the time Ginny had raised her head fully to look at him he was rolling around on the floor, face down, his blond hair quickly turning quite white from the crumbs, which still dotted the once-clean tiles.  
  
Irate from her vision of embarrassment and the fact that she still had not even seen this gasping-and-wheezing someone's face, she snapped, "What? What's so funny?"  
  
Still holding his sides, the boy stood up, and Ginny Weasley got her first personal, up-close look at the bailiff's son...  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
He's gorgeous! Was her mind's first reaction before she stifled it and came to her senses.  
  
But she had to admit, he was. Pale skin that looked like it had never seen the light of day was graced by a pair of just-right and intense grey eyes, shadowed by a curtain of silken whitish-blond hair that fell across his eyelashes so adorably that she had to restrain herself from shrieking with delight. A small and slightly upturned nose, over rosy-pink and grinning lips, completed the perfect picture...the perfect apparition so confusingly handsome and distracting that she hardly heard him saying...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"I believe this is the very first time that somebody has actually sat on my pastry before!" commented Draco lightly and with his usual touch of sarcasm. But this time, it faded away quickly once he saw her face.  
  
This girl completely numbed his senses. Throughout his whole life he had never seen such a gorgeous girl in the manor, never mind the whole village. Why, if he had known that such a beautiful creature existed then he would have never wasted time fawning over Pansy Parkinson (who was quite pretty, but looked like a pug compared to her). A china face, sprinkled with the cutest freckles he had ever seen, sparklingly deep brown eyes, fiery red flaming hair, and ruby-red lips far outdistanced the somewhat wet features of that ditzy blonde horror. Somewhere inside of him, some long-forgotten hidden space in his being blinked on and started thumping loudly.  
  
Ginny's voice shook him out of his daze. "Well, I had absolutely no idea you were sitting there. Besides, you can always get another pastry," she grinned, and Draco felt a little flutter in his chest. Wow, she has one gorgeous smile...wait, what am I thinking?! Taking a deep breath, he composed himself and dumped the remainder of his pastry into the garbage.  
  
"I'll just uh...get another one. It's okay."  
  
"If...if you say so," Ginny bit her lip, suddenly shy. Suddenly, Draco reached over and brushed some crumbs off Ginny's dress. Why did I just do that?  
  
Almost like a reflex action, she slapped him. Hard. Draco blinked, surprised. His hand slowly came up to touch his cheek gently, massaging it.  
  
"Ouch. Sorry I didn't warn you," he breathed, wincing.  
  
"Oh my god, I am SO sorry!" Ginny looked flustered. He grinned at her, a purple bruise beginning to form on his pale cheeks.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll live."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Oblivious to the time, Ginny and Draco continued to talk, their conversation punctuated by various laughs and giggles. Ginny was slightly uneasy at talking to a complete stranger about her family, but soon felt very comfortable with the blond-haired boy.  
  
Are you sure about this, though? her mind asked her heart, which, oddly enough, seemed to be an active participant in urging her mouth to go on and on.  
  
Yes! Be quiet! I'm trying to have a decent conversation! it yelled, always dominating her mind in one way or another. Ginny sighed and gave in.  
  
"So you're saying that your brother tried to milk the cow?"  
  
"Tried being the operative word, yes," she laughed, her voice fading vaguely at the mention of such a recent event.  
  
"Then what happened next?"  
  
"Well...my dad tried to convince him to try again, then the inspectors came...they took me away from my home..." her voice trailed off and her eyes filled with tears.  
  
Draco, who was staring at her from across the table, sat there uncomfortably, not knowing what to do.  
  
The tears slowly rolled down her face, and Draco had an insane urge to reach over and wipe them away. He sat on his hands abruptly.  
  
They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, each of them very embarrassed. Draco pretended to study a nonexistent dirty smudge on the floor while Ginny hurriedly scrubbed fiercely at her tears.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the kitchen swung open and an apparently grossly overweight woman with a flowery apron walked in, causing the teenagers to jump up.  
  
Draco stuttered frantically, trying to come up with an excuse for why he was alone in the kitchen with a girl he had known for about thirty minutes, but the generously proportioned and gargantuan being who towered over him merely brushed him aside.  
  
"Why, hello..." the woman said in a high pitched nasal voice. "...Ginny."  
  
Ginny looked up at her with raised eyebrows. "How do you know my...FRED?!?"  
  
Her brother's all too familiar face wreathed in a large sunbonnet, stomach bulging with hay and face ridiculously powdered, was too much for Ginny. She burst into tears, running over to hug him. Draco hid a sudden grin at Fred's ridiculous attire, trying to look happy for the girl and serious at the same time.  
  
Finally they parted, Ginny's face streaked with watery dough, and she began to furiously interrogate her audacious sibling.  
  
"How did you get here? How did you get past the guards? How are Ron and the rest of the family? Are they in this little scheme as well? And ugh, what are you supposed to be, exactly?"  
  
Draco cut in smoothly, "Maybe you should give him a chance to talk before you ask any more questions, hm?" Ginny looked sheepish and pulled out a chair for Fred, gesturing for him to sit. They all sat down at the kitchen table as Fred removed his bonnet and looked over his surroundings.  
  
His gaze finally landed on Draco, who was looking at him anxiously, obviously trying to bite back any warnings about the situation that might spoil the reunion.  
  
"Aren't you the little Malfoy prat?" Fred asked innocently. "I've heard ever so many things about you-"  
  
"Fred! He's my fr - I mean, treat him with some respect! He's the bailiff's son!" Ginny scolded her brother.  
  
"Alright!" Fred said with some surprise at Ginny's outburst. "Well, I suppose you want to know why I'm here...most importantly...why I'm dressed like this."  
  
"That would be the understatement of the year, yes," Draco replied with a hint of his usual dryness. Ginny stifled an overwhelming urge to kick him under the table and just stared pointedly at him, making Fred fidget embarrassedly.  
  
He plucked at his dress absentmindedly as he spoke. "We just had to know how you were doing and everything, so me and George-"  
  
"George and I."  
  
"Whatever. George and I came up with a plan."  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows again. "And do Mum and Dad know about this?"  
  
"Uh...wait, I haven't told you about the most brilliant part of our plan, have I?"  
  
"Fred, stop changing the topic."  
  
"Okay, they don't know. But, you should have seen the looks on the guards outside! I really do have very good feminine charms, you know," Fred snickered, "It just took one smile, and then George popped them over the head with Ron's piece of bread from breakfast that he's never managed to chew. Out they went."  
  
Draco couldn't help but chuckle, but his laughter faded when he saw Ginny's face.  
  
"Do you know the RISKS you're taking?" Ginny was getting worked up. "I appreciate the effort, but you could very well be arrested! That means, thrown into the dungeons!"  
  
Draco winced. "Uh...we don't exactly have dungeons anymore, Ginny...even though you do have a point there..."  
  
"I don't care, you could get punished!! And not just by our parents."  
  
"Okay, okay," Fred exclaimed, faking a hurt face. "We only wanted to make sure you were happy...but since I'm not welcome (here he put on a brave and stoic expression) I'll just leave now, then. But expect to see me again sometime!" He got up.  
  
"No! You will not be coming back! I want to see you guys, but I don't want you to get hurt. You understand?" Ginny was almost breathless from arguing.  
  
"Yes, ma'am! Crystal clear!" And with a salute, he walked out the back door.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "They'll never change."  
  
Draco laughed, startling Ginny.  
  
"Oh, Draco! I am so sorry you had to hear all that," Ginny smiled ruefully. "They're good brothers...usually."  
  
"I don't mind. It's good to have an interesting day for a change," Draco remarked casually. At least I did something new today...he thought...wait!  
  
"Hey, Ginny?" Draco looked hopeful, and his face was slightly pink. "Erm...do you think I could visit you here tomorrow too?"  
  
She licked her lips nervously, a part of her happy that she could make a friend in this place, the other worried.  
  
"I...really don't know, Draco. I haven't even met the head cook yet."  
  
"Oh, come on. It's so boring up in the Mansion all alone. My parents are always too busy to do anything with me," he begged, really not knowing why he was making such a big deal of this. She practically said no, Draco, why are you pushing?   
  
"Why not," Ginny sighed. "You're my only acquaintance here so far anyway-"  
  
Draco smiled. "Friends?"  
  
"Friends."  
  
They shook on it.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The Hogwarts two: Okay, just a word of thanks to our beta reader, and everybody please give us some feedback on our work. Down there in that little box *\/* just write what you think! We would appreciate it greatly. 


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking so long to upload this…we were so busy with school and such that we never got to finish this until now. Hope you like it!  
  
Glacialis Incendium  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ginny flopped backwards onto the bed, marveling that even for a maid's room the décor was exquisite – but then again, this was Malfoy Manor. She fingered the soft bedspread and thought of her room at home, rough and messy but warm and comfortable. I wish I was home again…  
  
She sighed and stood up. Being homesick wouldn't change anything. If she had to do this job, she might as well do it nicely. Besides, she could get used to it after a while, what with the attractive landscaping. Of course, the best landscaping in the place is probably Draco Malfoy, she mused. Whaaaaat?! What am I thinking?! She mentally slapped herself. You are here to work, Ginny Weasley, not to check out the bailiff's son! And anyway, whoever heard of a Malfoy and a Weasley being together? That's ridiculous.  
  
She shook her head to clear her thoughts and, with a sigh, went to her closet for her cleaning uniform.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco sat down, smoothing down his robes, and pretended to listen to his father talking. "Reputations, Draco, are important in the lives of the upper class. Do you understand? We must not give away our secret. If we are found out we will be ridiculed, shunned, and our reputation will be scarred…"  
  
Draco checked his fingernails under the rosewood table. Goodness gracious, a speck of spinach. Wonder how that got there.  
  
"…so if I ever catch you doing that again I will personally make sure that you will not be permitted entrance to…the kitchens. Ever."  
  
Catching this last part, Draco sat up, a bit faster than he would have if he had noticed. "Not go to the kitchens? But I've met a…" he caught himself. "I have appointments," he finished lamely, but accompanying the remark with a puff of his chest and a haughty look in his eyes.  
  
Lucius Malfoy eyed his son. "Appointments. With whom?"  
  
Draco sat up a little straighter. "With a house elf, sir. I am personally seeing to her cruel and vindictive punishment for dropping the first class dragon leather glove which was presented to me on my first birthday onto the kitchen floor."  
  
If Lucius noticed the sarcasm in his son's voice, he didn't show it. Turning his chair around to the fire he waved his hand carelessly. "Good. I'm glad to see you're taking control of things. You are dismissed. Heed my warning."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"When I'm done with these, you polish them. When you're done polishing, you stack them. Then you polish these, then stack them. When you're done with those, polish, then stack those. Any questions?" The tone of voice the head cook used hinted extremely strongly at the wanted answer.  
  
Ginny smiled tremblingly, trying to joke. "So…after I polish them…?"  
  
"You stack 'em, smartass. Got it? And if you make trouble - any trouble - for me or the Malfoys, I'm going to personally make sure that you are out of this here place for good and that's a kick in the sorry rump for your family!"  
  
The cook slapped a few dishrags onto the table, then whirled around and stomped off.  
  
Ginny finally noticed the sympathetic kitchen workers who were clustered around the table, clucking pityingly, and mustered up a weak grin. When they were back at their stations her knees got a bit wobbly and she sat down heavily in the chair. If this was only her first day, how would she face the others?  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco peeked furtively around the door, crossing his fingers. He really didn't know why he was so anxious – maybe because he was so bored. Yeah, that was it. It's not like he would be…well, attracted to her or anything. Ugh. (A/N: Okay, he's sixteen! He doesn't believe in cooties or whatever but you have to realize he's never been around females much…give the poor boy a chance :D)  
  
He walked around the gigantic kitchen looking for her at least three times before collapsing in his special green velvet armchair close to the door. I really needed to exercise more, he thought, wincing.  
  
After a breather, he remembered that he was supposed to meet his father in the study to talk about "something important". Probably reputation again. What's the point of being "different" if you can't have fun with it? Nobody knew about the passageway along the inside of the manor, and that was perfectly fine with Draco Malfoy.  
  
He got up to go, but something made him sit back down again just as quickly. Just stay for a little longer, said a voice he couldn't define. It sounded unnervingly like that voice in his head he'd been trying to ignore ever since he'd met Ginny Weasley.  
  
But still, he waited.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny slid through the doorway and leaned against the frame, clutching a stitch in her side. She still couldn't figure out why she had ran to the kitchens when it was her right to be late. After all, she was the one working. But somehow she couldn't bear thinking that she might not see him again.  
  
She looked around the room, trying to spot white-blonde hair and pale skin, but found none among the workers in the kitchen. He was actually quite tall…really unlike the people who laboured in the kitchens. Weird – they were all so short, barely up to her elbow. Why hadn't she noticed it before?  
  
She found a large chair in a corner, a nice-looking green one, and plopped down onto it to rest her tired legs. Work really took it out of a person. She tipped her head back and closed her eyes, leaning against a large and squishy but comfortable cushion draped over the arm of the chair. She could wait for a little while…  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco squinted his eyes blearily because something was pressing into his shoulder. He sniffed. There was a smell of soap and lavender in the air. Funny. Soap was obvious, but lavender?…He opened his eyes fully and looked around.  
  
Oh my… "AAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHH!" Draco jumped, dislodging the sleeping girl from his shoulder. Her head slid down the length of his arm to land on his knee, still snoring. He clapped his hand over his mouth. Careful, Malfoy, don't disturb…he reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear but thought better of it. It might wake her up…  
  
Hey, what did it matter? This was his knee she was sleeping on! He had every right to…to…  
  
He leaned down and lifted her head up with one hand to place a cushion underneath it, marveling at the glossy smooth curls and the extreme redness of it all. Right then, unfortunately, Ginny woke up.  
  
Her eyes opened, blinked once, then focused on Draco's surprised face, a mere few inches from her own. She opened her mouth to scream, realizing she had fallen asleep on Draco Malfoy – then abruptly closed it.  
  
He was so…perfect. There was no other word to describe him. There was a spot of soot on his nose and she suddenly wanted to brush it off. One eyebrow was somewhat lifted, his grey eyes searching for an expression to show. At the moment his lips were parted slightly in confusion and pale pink from being dry, and the only thing Ginny Weasley felt like doing was grabbing Draco Malfoy and kissing him right then and there in the kitchen.  
  
Neither of them were moving, but they didn't realize.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius narrowed his eyes. It wasn't like Draco to be late. He was probably in the kitchens again…really, the house-elf wasn't that important, was it?…  
  
He headed down the hall impatiently.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
After a few minutes, Draco made the first noise.  
  
"I…" he croaked uselessly, stammering a bit to get his voice back. Being starstruck by a girl when they didn't know each other at all probably wasn't healthy when he couldn't even talk. He coughed and found himself even closer to Ginny than he had been before.  
  
Ginny blinked again and opened her mouth again to speak, when -  
  
BANG. The door flew open and in stalked Lucius Malfoy. "DRACO!"  
  
Hearing a sharp intake of breath he whipped around to see two teenagers staring at him with eyes wide, their faces so close they were touching, literally draped over each other on the arm of the chair. 


End file.
